


Risque Business

by ninamyyly



Series: Aliens & Kinks [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Dirty Talk, Forced Taking Off Of Birth Control, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Just the Tip, M/M, Morning After Pills, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Risk, Pregnancy Scares, Season/Series 01, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex, afab language, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamyyly/pseuds/ninamyyly
Summary: In order to secure an alliance, the Voltron Paladins visit Planet Plovy on a diplomatic mission. Unfortunately, the Plovians do not allow premarital sex or use of birth control on their planet. Shiro and Keith do their best to refrain from causing a scandal, but how long can they hold out? And should they really have to?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Aliens & Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Risque Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second piece to this series of "alien biology and culture letting me explore my kinks in fiction". This time it's the "just the tip" kink which has been gaining more popularity lately :). Though this fic has actually been sitting in my WIP folder for almost a year ^^;.
> 
> Keith thinks he and Shiro are kind of in the between-zone in this fic. He loves him and they kiss and grind but Keith's not sure if they're dating or just friends with benefits.
> 
> There's afab language (clit & cunt/pussy) involved for Keith's bits as a trans man, so if that makes you uncomfortable, perhaps you shouldn't read any further. I realize every trans guy is different with what terms they use for their genitalia; these were just what I chose for this particular fic/character/scenario :).
> 
> Special thanks to mv_lit for sensitivity reading and @leandralena for beta-reading! ❤︎.

From the open view of the control deck of the Castle of Lions, the Planet Plovy looks green.

Looking at it, it’s easy to believe it’s the planet with the richest resources, of all planets in this galaxy like Allura says. It is a planet with no seas; only several lakes, some of them enormous enough to be seen from this distance; and most of the surface that is not sparkling with city life consists of lush, bright forest.

It’s a planet that has mostly been untouched by the Galra rule. The reasons for that are vague due to a gap between the personal knowledge of Allura and Coran, and the intel they’ve managed to gather on this planet 10,000 years later. But evidently Plovy was more useful as an independent planet and trading partner, than a subjugated colony. According to Coran, Plovians used to be great chemists and botanists, and it is likely they’ve managed to use chemical warfare to their advantage in order to avoid being conquered. Colonizing it might be more trouble than it’s worth, even for Zarkon. Especially if he could get what he needs from them just as well through trade.

Plovians have been able to lead lives almost completely untouched by the war raging just outside their planet. They’ve turned their eyes away from the troubles of others, happy enough to benefit from their freedom and the wealth given to them by the Galra rule of the universe. Their minerals have gone into building Galra ships, their crops to feed Galra soldiers, and their knowledge into creating more advanced weapons for the Galra Empire.

The mere idea makes Keith’s blood boil. He’s always hated people who look the other way and simply content themselves to reaping the benefits of corruption; just as much if not more than the tyrants who personally carry out the injustices.

He doesn’t like the idea of sucking up to these people one bit. But they were in this galaxy after helping another planet nearby, and Allura insisted it would be a good idea for them to visit. To try and sway the Plovians to their side, rather than being apathetic towards the Galra. And Keith’s not really in a position to argue with an alien Princess.

“Here we are,” Allura says, as if she could hear Keith’s thoughts, causing him to look over at her. “Remember everyone, be on your best behavior once we land. It is important we make a good impression on the Plovians. If we can convince them to join the Voltron Alliance over continuing trade with the Galra, it would mean a serious loss for their resources, and an enormous gain for us.”

“Do you really think we can convince them, though?” Hunk asks, sounding a little sceptical. But then, that’s not very unusual for him, the voice of reason and caution that he is. “I mean, what do we really have to offer them that the Galra don’t? They  _ are  _ an Empire. They must have riches we couldn’t even dream about.”

“According to our intel, the Plovians are restricted to only trading directly with the Galra, rather than the rest of the planets under Galran control,” Allura says. “That limits the expansion of their riches quite severely, and I can’t imagine they’re entirely happy about that. If we can convince them that they will be able to open up their trade to other planets and galaxies, especially those in the Voltron Alliance, we may have a chance at persuading them to our side.”

“Plovians are a proud people, that cherish wealth and their own ways above everything else,” Coran continues, stroking his moustache in thought. “They believe their customs are vastly superior to those of everyone else’s, and that it is their mission in life to educate others to this higher sense of purpose. Thus, I believe they would rather welcome the possibility of being able to partake in intergalactic society once more.”

Keith bites his lip to keep down the protests burning at the back of his throat. The others think of him as a loner and a hothead enough as it is. There’s no point in adding to that view, especially when he doesn’t think it would amount to anything. Even if the Plovians are starting to sound more and more like the sorts of people he had hoped he’d never have to deal with again. Like the people who made his life a living hell growing up.

“Princess,” Shiro speaks up. “Are you certain that this is the right course of action? With all due respect, I am not sure these are the kinds of people the Voltron Alliance should be working with.”

Keith turns to look over at Shiro, shooting him a grateful smile. Shiro meets his gaze and returns his smile, just a little, like he knows what Keith is thinking. He probably does; maybe that’s even the reason he spoke up. He’s always been able to understand Keith when no one else has, even when he says nothing. But Keith would also be ready to bet Shiro isn’t interested in dealing with such judgmental people, either. He’s had his own share of people looking down on him and doubting him his whole life, after all. It’s one of the things Keith has always felt they’ve always been able to relate to in one another, even if he didn’t know about Shiro’s illness until a few years into their friendship.

Allura presses her lips together, her face tensing up. “I realize it is not ideal,” she admits. “But currently, we are only able to liberate one planet at a time from Galra rule. If we can disrupt such a major trade deal for them, the consequences will be much more far-reaching. At times, we must look at the big picture.”

Shiro gives a low, silent nod. “I understand.”

Allura nods back at him, standing up a bit straighter in front of her Paladins. “Please try and bear with it. Hopefully, the negotiations won’t last more than a movement. But for that time, I’m afraid I must ask all of you to show the utmost respect to the Plovians and their ways. It is the best course of action to win them over as fast as possible.”

Everyone makes agreeable murmurs. Keith settles for puffing out a sigh of air, trying to release the tension he can feel gathering in his body. He doesn’t want to let Allura or anyone else down, but he also knows better than to promise this meeting with the Plovians is going to go over without a hitch. He’ll do his best, but he can’t help but feel like this is going to be a disaster.

“So, what exactly do we need to know, going in?” Pidge queries. “Any actions we should specifically avoid?”

“Well, as Coran said, the Plovians enjoy educating others in their ways,” Allura says. “I think they’ll be taken with the chance to teach us. To start with, I believe the most we need to do is be courteous and polite.”

“However, I think there is one issue we will need to consider before we land,” Coran says.

For some reason, Allura’s cheeks grow flushed as she turns to him. “You don’t mean…?”

“I’m afraid I do, Princess,” Coran says.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at them. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m afraid Plovians believe in the sanctity of a permanent union between two people,” Coran says in a huff, running his fingers down his moustache. He sounds almost judgmental. It’s strange, coming from such a generally open-hearted man.

Lance narrows his eyes. “Okaaayyyy…what does that mean, exactly?”

“Plovians believe that any intimate relations between people ought to be kept within those sacred unions. They also believe in intimacy only for the sake of reproduction,” Coran says. Keith swears he hears him mutter, “Just because they lack any sort of pleasure organs…” under his breath.

“Wait,” Lance says, lifting his chin. “So, you’re saying that they don’t appreciate premarital sex on their planet?”

Keith feels his head snap towards them, almost without his conscious permission, as his heart makes a race for his throat.

Since that first night when he and Shiro had finally managed to take their relationship to a more intimate level, and Shiro had somehow succeeded in giving Keith his very first orgasm – followed by several more that same night – the two of them have settled into a near nightly routine of exploration of their relationship as something other than just friends. There’s been a lot to discover in what each of them likes, in the play of teasing and tenderness, of taking things slow and fast, of pain and pleasure. For Keith, it’s been an incredible journey of finding out just what makes Shiro lose his mind and finally let go in bed, and exploring the world of catching up on missed orgasms.

It’s their one respite from their duties as Paladins and from the war, and now… Now Keith’s expected to just give that up for some judgmental aliens? For a whole week? Hasn’t he already been denied enough control over his own body to last a lifetime?

The mere thought makes Keith sick to his stomach.

“Now, not to worry,” Coran says, cutting into Keith’s train of thought. “As Plovians only engage in intimacy for the sake of reproduction, they aren’t really very familiar with any alternative ways of pleasing their partners. Frankly, I believe they rather lack awareness of the multiple ways in which people can be close to each other. Therefore, as long as you all stick to other ways of engaging than those that might lead to a child, I believe we won’t be in too much trouble.”

Keith releases a short sigh of relief, and with it, feels most of the tension in his body melt away. He lifts his eyes to meet Shiro’s from across the room, seeing him relax his shoulders and give him an encouraging smile. As he ignores the way Lance mutters something about not wanting to talk about sex with Coran of all people; he feels warmed by the idea that having to withhold from sex with Keith might’ve bothered Shiro the same way it bothers him.

“However,” Coran continues, catching Keith’s attention once more. “Plovians are quite particular about the use of any sort of medication or means that might control one’s reproduction. Anything of such sort is strictly forbidden on their planet, and we must be cautious enough to think they might go so far as to check. Therefore, I must ask you, are any of you on such medication?”

Keith swallows hard. He briefly wonders if he could get away with just keeping his mouth shut. It’s his body and it should be his choice about what to do with it. It would also be his children he would carry if it came to that and his life on the line with any pregnancy he may or may not go through in the future.

But he knows he can’t ignore what Coran is saying. He doesn’t want to have to explain to everyone why he didn’t speak up, in case the Plovians really will check if he’s taking birth control. He doesn’t want to be the reason this mission fails.

He gives Shiro a quick glance, feeling his gaze on him, and lets out a breath. He doesn’t think Shiro would really have a problem with him not coming clean. Shiro knows him. But more than anyone else, he’s also the one person Keith can’t let down. If he kept his mouth shut, he doesn’t think he could look Shiro in the eye.

So, he takes in a steadying breath, and slowly raises up his hand.

“Ah,” Coran muses, perking up. “Number Four, then.”

“ _ Keith _ ?!” Lance cries, his eyes growing huge. “What the fuck are you on birth control for? It’s not like you could get any!”

Keith grinds his teeth together, just so he doesn’t blurt out just how much he’s been ‘getting’ lately. It’s not really the time or place for that conversation. Especially since he and Shiro had agreed to keep their relationship on the downlow for now.

Instead, Keith just hisses, “I grew up sharing a room with nine other boys my age. Do you honestly think the staff at the group home were eager for any of us to be jumping into each other’s beds at night and accidentally getting someone knocked up?”

Lance’s mouth stays gaping open, moving as if he’s trying to speak, but he doesn’t seem to be able to come up with a witty enough comeback. Keith smirks to himself, taking it for the small victory it is.

“I am sorry to have to do this, Number Four,” Coran cuts in, and he sounds like he really means it. “But we should go to the infirmary and take you off the medication.”

Keith swallows, feeling his heart thudding down in his stomach. “Will it affect my hormones?”

“I will only alter the dose in a way that it loses the side effect that controls your reproductive means,” Coran promises softly. “Your regular injections do make you less likely to conceive, but it will only show as you having low fertility, should the Plovians check for it.”

Keith sighs, both out of slight relief and for the weight of this burden. “Let’s just get this over with then.”

“In the meantime, we should all get some rest,” Allura says softly, not sounding like her usual regal self. “We shall land on Plovy in the morrow. That should be enough time for the medication to flush out of your system as well, Keith. Until then, we should all do our best to gather our strength.”

Keith lets Coran lead him away, clenching his teeth  together just so he doesn’t start screaming.

…

A little while later, after Coran has adjusted the medicine chip in Keith’s arm to take him off his birth control – which he promises to put him back on right after they leave Plovy – Keith drags his weary body to Shiro’s room. Over the past few weeks, it’s started becoming more and more  _ their  _ room, with Keith staying over most nights even when they don’t end up having sex.

Even now, despite the past hour weighing on his shoulders, making him weary and a little irritable, Keith can’t bring himself to head to his own quarters. He knows Shiro would only worry if he didn’t show up. And in all honesty, when he gets to feeling like this, Shiro is the only one who can make him feel better. Despite his first instinct being to isolate himself, Keith knows that wouldn’t do either of them any good in the long run. So, he opens the door to their quarters, and finds Shiro sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for him.

“Hey, baby.” Shiro greets him softly with a warm smile, getting to his feet.

“Hey,” Keith mumbles, unable to summon up anything more.

Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, as he walks over to Keith and wraps his arms around him. His heat feels soothing, and Keith is only too happy to tuck his face into Shiro’s shoulder, breathing in his natural, masculine smell that warms him down to his core with its familiarity.

“You okay?” Shiro’s voice vibrates into his hair.

Keith swallows down the urge to say he’s fine. He and Shiro are past pretending with each other, and have been for a while now, even before the Kerberos mission happened. Shiro has always been the one person Keith could feel safe to be vulnerable around, to be honest around, and not be afraid he would use that to his advantage. And now that they are…whatever they are, it feels even more important to be open. The last thing Keith wants is for Shiro to think he doesn’t trust him, especially when this is going to affect him, too. The only way they’re going to pull through this mission is as a united front.

“I just feel so…powerless,” Keith murmurs, squeezing Shiro against himself. “I’ve been on birth control since I was twelve, even longer than I’ve been on T. I guess it’s been something I’ve always relied on in the back of my mind… It was one of the few things as a kid that I had control over. And now…”

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith feels his lips press onto his head in a comforting kiss. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really,” Keith sighs. “I just need to suck it up while we’re there. I just hope it won’t be for too long.”

“This is not something anyone should ask you to do,” Shiro says.

“Yeah,” Keith mumbles. “But it is what it is.”

Shiro hums softly, giving his head another kiss. “Still. I wish I could do more.”

“Thanks for at least trying,” Keith says. “I know this affects you too.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Shiro says, but his tone is more playful now. “Just means no pussy for me this week.”

Keith allows himself a snort, pulling back from their embrace to look at Shiro from below his lashes. “I wouldn’t say that,” he says in a low voice, before leaning to give Shiro a peck on the lips. “Just not for your cock.”

“Well then,” Shiro says, his own voice lowered as he waggles his eyebrows in a way that is utterly ridiculous and juvenile and adorable. “Maybe I can make it up to you somehow? Say…with my mouth?”

Keith smirks, lowering his eyelids. “I think that could be arranged.”

Shiro doesn’t waste any more time after that, grabbing Keith around the waist and pulling him into a deep kiss as he carries him over to the bed.

Keith comes four times that night. But even as he deep-throats Shiro’s tasty cock as Shiro eats his pussy, he already knows it’s going to be an ordeal, not getting more than this. They haven’t even been able to find suitable lube in space thus far, so anal is out of the question, too.

It’s gonna blow.

…

The next morning, when Allura lands the Castle of Lions on their planet, the leader of the Plovians is there to greet them with a large entourage of guards and soldiers, which immediately puts Keith more on edge. There’s also something eerie about the Plovians, being tall, slim and so pale their skin tones look almost see-through and icy blue, shimmering in the light of the two suns of their planet. Their ears are round on top of their heads and apparently all manner of hair on them has been replaced by white feathers. They wear clothes that look rather stiff and cover their whole bodies, tied off with high collars at their necks.

“Princess Allura,” the evident leader with a feather beard says in a melodic voice, stepping forward. “We are most honored to welcome you and the Paladins of Voltron as guests to our beautiful planet.”

“The honor is all ours, I can assure you, King Donnirumph,” Allura says, returning the handshake with a polite smile. “We are most eager to meet with the Plovian people and experience all that your planet has to offer.”

“That pleases us much to hear,” the King says with a nod. “As does your evident manner of beholding your bodies as pure from any toxins that may poison life within you.”

Keith swallows. Apparently, Coran was right to assume that the Plovians would have ways to find out if they were using birth control. He can’t help but wonder how they know, and it makes hair stand up at the back of his neck. Were they scanned somehow without their notice when they landed? Can the Plovians just naturally tell? What would they have done if he hadn’t stopped using protection?

More than anything, it makes him feel like his every move is being watched, whether he knows how or not.

“We aim to respect any and all manner of life, your majesty,” Allura says, still putting on a polite front.

“Very good,” Donnirumph says, before turning to gesture forward towards the Palace. “Please, come and follow me. We have prepared a luncheon for you, only the best Plovy has to offer. I’m certain it will be the best food you’ve ever tasted.”

“I’m sure it will,” Allura says, though her smile looks a bit tense as she does.

Hunk approaches, his expression eager at the idea of food. “Would you mind telling me a bit more about what we’re having?”

“Certainly,” King Donnirumph says, sounding pleased. “For the appetizer, we have prepared a wonderful bowl of kravton soup…”

“Hey,” Shiro’s voice breaks Keith from his daze, drawing his attention as he places a warm hand on his shoulder. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Keith grits out. “I just hope this will be over soon.”

“You and me both,” Shiro says. “So let’s just do our best to see that it happens, starting with this lunch.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, starting to walk towards the others, feeling Shiro follow behind him.

…

The food they are served at the huge table in the enormous dining room is, thankfully, pretty good. Keith secretly thinks it doesn’t hold a candle to his Dad’s home-cooked barbeque or anything Hunk has so far cooked up in the Castle, but he keeps his mouth shut by shoving more food into it. It’s better than goo at the very least, and it’s a relief to eat meat for once. He can’t even remember the last time he had meat.

The lunch isn’t even ruined by the fact that despite Allura making nice with the Plovians and Hunk chatting them up about the food, Keith can’t help the feeling that the Plovians are still carefully watching their every move and taking note of every mistake or slip-up anyone makes towards their meal etiquette. When Lance made a simple query about if he could have more salt, the hisses the Plovians let out made Keith reach for his bayard, sure a fight would break out. Allura was able to calm the situation down, but soon after Keith’s accidental use of the wrong spork was met with a long lecture on proper table manners and which utensil was supposed to be used on soup. The condescending tone it was delivered in made his stomach roll, reminding him all too much of some of his old foster parents.

Coran wasn’t wrong about this either, it seems. The Plovians really love the sound of their own voices.

Still, with Allura working her diplomatic magic, things seem to be moving along the way they’re hoping, and the Plovians agree to lengthened negotiations by the end of Team Voltron’s first day on their planet. Keith is relieved, just as much for the prospect of everything being over soon, as for the day being over and being allowed to retire into the chambers provided for him. He’s already sick to death of these people, of being judged and watched. All he wants is just to have Shiro fuck him hard and fall asleep on his dick.

But of course, he can’t even have that, as he is reminded when the Plovians show Shiro to his own room past Keith’s. And as Keith watches him go, he only just manages not to cry.

Without Shiro’s presence to soothe him to sleep, the day’s anxieties follow Keith to bed, and he can’t settle. His stomach keeps rolling, the bed he’s been given is too big and smells too strange. Without Shiro’s breathing beside him and his heartbeat in his ear, Keith feels the tension of this place all the more keenly.

He almost jumps out of his skin when there is a knock at his door.

“Who is it?” he asks cautiously, reaching for his bayard under his pillow.

“It’s me,” Shiro’s voice rings through, and Keith immediately lets out a relaxed breath. “Can I come in?”

Keith gets out of bed so fast he almost trips over the covers as he rushes to open the door, revealing Shiro’s face smiling warmly down at him.

“I couldn’t sleep without you,” Shiro admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Can I come in?”

Keith gives him a grin as he moves to let Shiro past him. “You can always come in where I’m concerned.”

“Is that a promise?” Shiro asks with a smirk.

“I can’t sleep without you either,” Keith says, moving to plop down on the bed with a sigh. “I can’t relax here. I feel like we’re constantly being watched.”

“Me too,” Shiro sighs, his shoulders tense as he takes a seat beside Keith.

Keith bites his lip. He wonders if this sort of never-ending scrutiny reminds Shiro of his time in captivity. But he feels like right now, asking about it would only make things worse, when they can’t get away from the situation. He just has to wait until this week is over for that, too.

He can distract him though. So he moves closer to Shiro, wrapping his arm around him to start massaging his shoulder, pressing his lips onto the other to leave tender but intimate kisses on the skin bared by the tanktop Shiro wears to bed.

“Baby,” Shiro murmurs. “Should we? I mean, what if they find out?”

“You heard Coran,” Keith murmurs into his shoulder. “They probably won’t care so long as I’m not on birth control. You just can’t fuck me, is all.” He pauses. “We don’t have to, though, if you don’t wanna.”

Shiro shifts on the bed, enough to be able to face Keith, and leans to kiss him deeply. “I wanna.”

Keith smirks into the next kiss. He may not be able to fall asleep on Shiro’s dick, but whatever else they can think of is an acceptable substitute.

…

For the first few days, Keith feels like he and Shiro can manage this. Can keep to non-penetrative sex and taking care of each other in different ways. Some of the days, they don’t even have the energy to do that, because the negotiations with the Plovians tend to last from early morning up until dinnertime, with just a quick break for lunch in-between. By the time Keith and Shiro get to retire to the room they’ve taken to sharing, they barely have the energy to even think about sex. Instead, they take baths together and hold each other in bed. It turns to grinding and handjobs a few nights, allowing them to relax properly to be able to sleep, but that’s about it. And for a while, it feels like it’s enough.

It’s only around day five that Keith really starts to feel the effects of this visit cockblocking him. He may have lived without orgasms for most of his life, but ever since he and Shiro started having sex, he’s been lucky enough to get them regularly. Added with the pressure of the talks and the constant scrutiny that doesn’t let up as the days pass by and everything just leaves him grinding his teeth together just so he doesn’t scream at the Plovians during the meetings and ruin everything. They really are just like his foster parents in that he can just  _ feel  _ them watching him, as if they’re just expecting him to lose it one way or the other. He swears that in the mornings that Shiro wakes him up with his mouth on his cunt, the Plovians practically  _ leer  _ in his direction, as if they can tell what they were doing. And given the fact they seemed to automatically know no one on Team Voltron was on birth control, Keith wouldn’t put their awareness past him.

The more the days drag on, the more trapped and uncertain Keith feels. There’s no escape, no relief; he can’t lose himself in Shiro when he needs to, and it feels selfish to talk too much about it when there’s nothing Shiro can do. Not to mention, he’s going through the same thing Keith is, and the pressure on him is even heavier as the Black Paladin. He has to actually pay attention and talk during the negotiations as the Head of Voltron. Keith doesn’t want to add to that load with his stupid issues.

In a lot of ways, what grates on him the most is how this situation has almost created a barrier of sorts between him and Shiro. Like the block on sexual intimacy has become a blockage on intimacy in general. When Shiro was inside of him, Keith felt they had reached a whole new level of closeness; that they were as connected, physically and mentally, as two people could be. They’re vulnerable and open with each other like that; no lies, no barriers between them. It feels strange to realize that after being friends for so long, being prevented from having sex has stopped them from being able to be open with each other.

Keith just hopes that things will go back to normal in a few days, when they’ll finally be allowed to leave Plovy and put this miserable week behind them. He’s grateful when the talks slowly start winding down. On the seventh day of their visit, the negotiations finally reach an acceptable end, with the Plovians agreeing to join the Voltron Alliance. The finalization of their new partnership and the signing of the documents listing everything both parties have agreed on has been scheduled for the following day after lunch, which means everyone finally gets a bit of free time in the morning. It’s a good thing too, because in order to get everything over with, the talks end up lasting past midnight on the final day and everyone is exhausted by the time they finally get to drag their bodies into their beds.

Shiro has already fallen asleep in the time Keith took to brush his teeth and take a piss. Keith leans down to press a kiss to his forehead before getting under the covers himself with a tired but hopeful smile on his lips. Tomorrow, all of this will be over, and he and Shiro can finally get some proper alone time. Keith just hopes it’ll make everything alright again.

He ends up dreaming about that, about Shiro’s kisses. His mind fills with images of Shiro’s lips and eyes and cock, of the feelings of his big warm hands and his teeth gracing his neck, his cock moving inside of him…

Keith gasps awake.

It takes him a few blinks to realize that he’s no longer dreaming, because he can actually feel Shiro’s lips on his neck, with just a little bit of teeth accompanying the warm breath, just the way Keith likes it. His arms are wrapped around Keith, and their legs are entwined beneath the covers, though they’re not completely pressed up against each other. Just enough distance between them to keep Keith guessing and horny.

He can’t hold in a groan as Shiro’s teeth scrape over that spot on his nape that never fails to make his toes curl, and it seems to clue Shiro in to the fact that he’s awake. He raises his head up from Keith’s neck to look him in the eyes with a soft smile. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning,” Keith says, unable to hold back a yawn. “What time is it?”

“Twenty past nine,” Shiro says softly.

Keith lets out a restful, relieved sigh, letting his eyes slip back shut and his body relax. They’re not in a rush to get up yet.

“Did you sleep well?” Shiro asks, and Keith loves him, but he can’t help but wish he could take a hint for once and let him keep up with said sleep.

“Fine,” Keith says, not bothering to open his eyes. “And I’d like to get back to it.”

“You sure?” Shiro asks, his hands stroking teasingly, almost ticklish as they move down Keith’s back, settling just above his ass. “You wouldn’t rather be awake?”

“I was having good dreams,” Keith groans.

“I noticed,” Shiro says, and it’s the smug tone in his voice that causes Keith to snap his eyes open again, only to be faced with Shiro’s sly smirk. “You were making noises in your sleep.”

“Oh God,” Keith groans again, hiding his heated face in his pillow.

“You were calling out my name, moaning,” Shiro murmurs, his voice dropping a degree lower. Keith feels him shift closer to him on the bed, the warmth feeling inviting next to his own body. “This no sex thing has been getting to you, hasn’t it?”

“Well, hasn’t it been getting to you?” Keith mumbles, shifting his face slightly so he can look at Shiro from the corner of a single revealed eye.

“Of course it has, baby,” Shiro says, a soft touch of sympathy to his tone as he shifts even closer to Keith, his familiar weight both comforting and torturous to Keith’s oversensitive body. “Hearing you dream about me like that didn’t help either.”

With those words, he moves in a way that presses his entire body against Keith’s, allowing Keith to really feel him. Feel how Shiro is hot and hard as a rock in his boxers, pressing right up against Keith’s pussy through the layers of their underwear. He can’t help but swallow hard, feeling his cunt quiver as if it’s inviting Shiro inside. He’s already throbbing and wet from his dream and the thought of how easily Shiro could just slip inside doesn’t help.

“Oh,” he croaks out, sitting up a little and biting his lip at how the motion makes Shiro’s cock shift against his clit, unable to help the shiver running down his spine.

“I wanna fuck you so bad, baby,” Shiro murmurs.

“Shiro,” Keith groans, covering his red face with his hand, feeling the molten lava of arousal settle in the pit of his stomach. But even so, he can’t bring himself to move away. “We can’t.”

“I know you want it,” Shiro says, reaching out one large hand to cradle Keith’s neck and cheek.

“I don’t wanna –  _ hah  _ – get pregnant,” Keith hisses through his hastening breath, lowering his hand from his face.

“This is our last day here. I’m sure when we leave we can get you the space version of Plan B.”

“Well, what if we can’t?” Keith hisses. “It’s just a few – nhhh – hours more. We can wait that long – hhhh – right?”

“But should we have to?” Shiro hisses, his expression turning a little darker suddenly.

“I know we shouldn’t,” Keith says, hanging his head. “I just feel like…they’re just expecting us to fail. And I don’t wanna let – hah – everyone down.”

A smirk takes over Shiro’s face. “You say that, as if you haven’t been grinding your cunt on my cock this entire time.”

Keith takes in a sharp breath, realizing Shiro’s right. He’s still moving his hips, his pussy growing wetter and more open by the minute. His lips sliding against Shiro’s cock through their underwear, as if unable to stop. He grits his teeth together and forces himself to be still, but can’t make himself move further away.

“My sweet Keith,” Shiro murmurs, moving to tuck a bit of hair behind Keith’s ear, his smile warm and heated at the same time, as he thumbs Keith’s cheek. “You want it so badly, don’t you? You want me to fuck you hard?”

Keith swallows, his face tingling with the blush of his cheeks. “…We can’t.”

Shiro slips his eyes shut, letting out a breath. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” he reassures Keith. “You want me to go? Take care of this by myself?”

“No!” Keith cries, surprising even himself with his volume. “I mean…you don’t have to.”

“Want me to go down on you? We’ve got time.”

Keith bites his lip, averting his eyes. “…No.”

“Okay,” Shiro breathes out. “Then…wanna just continue what we were doing before?”

Keith takes in a breath, shivering. It’s not Shiro fucking him, but it’s as close as he can probably get before they can finally leave this planet.

“Yeah…” he murmurs. “Yeah, okay. It’s not really sex if we keep our underwear on, right? There won’t be much of a risk there either.”

Shiro smiles. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

That’s all the warning Keith gets before Shiro starts moving against him, rubbing his cock against his pussy lips through his underwear. Keith is quick to join him in grinding, adjusting his angle enough that his engorged clit rubs against Shiro’s cock too, his breathing growing more labored as he does. Shiro moves to press more kisses on his neck.

“You’re –  _ hah  _ – so hard,” Keith murmurs through his heated daze. His underwear is starting to get soaked through. He wonders if Shiro can tell, with how close they are.

“I’ve missed you, baby,” Shiro hisses against his throat, causing Keith to suck in a breath from the vibrations. “This whole week has been horrible.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, shifting so he can kiss Shiro properly on the lips, not even minding the morning breath. Shiro is quick to move and suck on his tongue, shifting their positions so he can get on top of Keith on the bed, still desperately grinding on his pussy, his face growing flushed beneath his scar.

“Can I touch you?” Shiro murmurs against his mouth.

Keith blinks. “Aren’t you already doing that?”

“With my hands,” Shiro clarifies. “Let me rub your clit.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Keith rushes out, more than a little breathless.

“You sure you wanna keep your underwear on though?” Shiro asks. “You’re always complaining about how many of them I ruin.”

“Fine, fine, you can take them off,” Keith says, probably failing to hide how desperate he’s becoming. But it should all be fine so long as Shiro keeps his boxers on, right?

Shiro gives him a smile, taking a hold of the sides of Keith’s underwear. Keith is quick to lift his backside up, letting him pull them off him and down his legs, kicking them off to the side. His pussy quivers at the open air mixing with the wetness gathered there, and Keith shivers.

“There we go,” Shiro murmurs, settling his human hand against Keith’s cunt, his middle finger falling by his slit. He starts moving it slowly up and down, the calluses of his skin only aggravating the sensation, almost to the point of hurting.

“Nggghh…!” Keith moans, letting his head fall back on the pillows, arching his neck as Shiro begins rubbing him in earnest.

“God, you’re so wet, baby,” Shiro hisses, sounding almost wondrous. “You’re so slippery and open –  _ huff  _ – I feel like you just wanna suck my finger inside.”

_ You’re not wrong _ , Keith thinks, but doesn’t say; focusing on his breathing, on keeping his voice down. He can’t be sure they’re not being listened to. The lack of a visual on Shiro soon grows bothersome for him though, as Shiro’s finger is the only thing he can feel against himself, so he lowers his chin back down.

He gulps down the lump in his throat at what he sees. Shiro has taken his cock into the fist of his prosthetic, stroking himself with it. His veiny, hard, red cock; so close to where Keith really wants it. Bared for him to see, out of Shiro’s boxers.

He licks his lips. It’s fine if both their genitals are out. They’re not touching each other with them. It’s fine, it’s fine.

“Was your dream really that good?” Shiro groans, moving to stroke Keith’s clit with two fingers, sliding his little finger up and down his opening as he does.

Keith takes a few quick breaths, swallows, and says, “Everything with you is good.”

Shiro’s cheeks actually turn a little redder from that, his eyes widening as a softly dumbfounded look takes over. The sight of it makes something in Keith’s chest feel so light and warm.

“Y-yeah?” Shiro stammers. “You wanna…feel my cock then? Want me to grind against you again?”

Keith swallows. “Y-yeah, okay,” he murmurs. “I-it’s not bad if you don’t put it in, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Shiro groans, and shifts to settle against Keith, grinding his cock on his pussy lips. “God, you’re so hot down there. So –  _ ffff – _ wet. I love your pussy.”

“I love your cock,” Keith pants, the bare slide of Shiro, delicious against him. He wraps a hand around Shiro’s neck, using it as leverage to lift up so he can kiss Shiro and slide his tongue wetly against his again, increasing his pace of grinding against Shiro. He groans into Shiro’s mouth, and it all feels so good, but he’s honestly not sure if he can cum like this. Lord knows he’s had trouble in that department in the past.

He breaks from the kiss. “C-can you rub my clit again? Just a little more?”

“Yeah, of course,” Shiro breathes, shifting a little so he can move his hand between their bodies to rub at Keith’s clit and his upper labia with his fingers.

“You feel so good,” Keith hisses, pleasure tingling down his spine. “You close yet?

“Y-yeah, almost,” Shiro murmurs, grinding harder, moving his fingers faster. “I can’t wait until we can leave so I can be inside you again.”

“Me neither,” Keith breathes. “I want you inside me so badly.”

“…Keith?” Shiro murmurs. “I can put it in now.”

Keith blinks, looking up. “I thought we agreed…”

“I know, I know,” Shiro hisses. “But you’re so open and wet, I can’t stand it. I need to be inside you, even if it’s just for a bit. I’ll just do it once, then I’ll pull out, okay?”

Keith swallows, biting his lip. His pussy trembles, sending a wave of slick out at the mere thought of Shiro’s cock inside.

“Fine, okay,” Keith murmurs. “It’s not bad if you just do it once, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiro says, moving to kiss Keith gently. “Thank you, baby.”

He shits again, letting Keith settle down, before taking a hold of his cock and placing the tip of it at Keith’s entrance. Keith sucks in a breath, gnawing his lower lip. The mere feel of the tip, the thought of what it means, is enough to make him grow wetter.

“God, your pussy is amazing, Keith,” Shiro hisses through clenched teeth. “It’s so warm inside. If I could, I’d never leave.”

Keith groans, the thought of sitting on Shiro’s lap in all of those boring meetings, his cock sheathed inside him the whole time is enough to make his back arch and his skin tingle with pleasure.

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Shiro murmurs, settling on top of Keith, sliding in a little bit more. “You’d be my personal cockwarmer, completely at my mercy. I’d decide when you’d get to cum, teasing you for hours and then making you fuck yourself on me during lunch.”

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith groans.

“We can get in some practice today,” Shiro says, sliding in a bit more. “God, baby, you have no idea what you do to me.”

“So, h-hurry up and get inside,” Keith gasps out, despite himself. Shiro is filling him up so well, fitting inside like he truly belongs there, hard and hot, as close to Keith as he humanly can be.  _ God _ , Keith has missed this.

“Patience yields focus, Keith,” Shiro says, a soft but cheeky grin taking a hold of his mouth, and Keith groans. “I just wanna enjoy this while I can, since I’ll have to leave you in just a minute.”

He pushes a little further in and Keith swallows another groan – of disappointment over the reminder that this won’t last much longer or out of pleasure for what Shiro is doing, he’s not really sure. Shiro’s cock stretches Keith’s pussy so nicely, the squelching noises of hard flesh against the wetness of it creating a lump in Keith’s throat. Shiro’s so big and Keith always feels so full when they’re like this, feels so good and safe at the same time. Shiro settles fully inside of him, the tip of his cock just gracing Keith’s g-spot in a way that makes him shiver. He can feel Shiro’s balls against his buttocks and somehow that is just the absolute last thing he can handle, the straw that breaks the camel’s back.

Keith doesn’t even realize he moves as he wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist, keeping him still where he is, wanting to hold him inside for as long as he can. He hears Shiro let out a sound that is a mix of pleasure and pain above him, but Keith feels so dizzy with his own desire and delight that it barely registers with him. He can’t help the way he begins moving his hips, trying to get Shiro’s cock to where he wants it the most inside him, trying to get the best angle he can to be able to grind his clit against any of Shiro’s skin at the same time.

“Keith,” Shiro groans somewhere above him, but Keith feels so delirious with pleasure, so desperate in chasing whatever he can that he can’t bring himself to stop moving. “Keith, baby…you need to stop,” Shiro pants against his neck, but the fact he plants long, sucking kisses on it doesn’t do much for Keith’s self-control. It only makes him grind harder, makes his breaths come out fast and high pitched between his lips.

“Can’t,” Keith manages to whine. “Want you.”

“I know, baby, I want you too,” Shiro lets out. “But we can’t, remember? I need to pull out.”

“No!” Keith cries, pulling away from Shiro’s neck enough to look him in the eyes. But even still, he can’t stop moving his hips, can’t stop himself from chasing those tingles of pleasure bursting up his spine with each small thrust against his g-spot. “No, please…Shiro, I need it.”

“Oh, baby,” Shiro breathes, leaning in to kiss Keith, slow and deep until Keith’s left breathless and dizzy. And despite what he said, Shiro moves his hand between the two of them, beginning to rub Keith’s pussy lips stretched around his cock, occasionally caressing his clit in the process in a way that makes stars burst behind Keith’s eyelids. All sex with Shiro is great, but this…there is just nothing like this.

Shiro sucks on his lower lip before detaching their mouths, leaving a string of saliva behind himself as he goes. “Are you sure, though?”

Keith huffs, a little annoyed. “You were the one who kept insisting.”

“I know,” Shiro says, and has the gall to look a little ashamed. “I really thought we’d have more self-control.”

Keith flushes. Now he’s the one who feels the heat of shame. He knows he’s not being smart right now, that what they’re doing is dangerous. He could seriously get pregnant right now. They could get in trouble with the Plovians, could jeopardize this entire alliance with their foolishness. He should’ve just denied Shiro outright. He’s such a lustful creature, driven around by his emotions just like everyone always says he is. And now he’s dragging Shiro down with him.

“Hey,” Shiro murmurs softly, his voice concerned and warm as he brings a hand to Keith’s chin, turning his head so he has to look Shiro in the eyes. “Where’d you go?”

“I’m sorry,” Keith blurts out, feeling his throat closing up. “I’m a mess. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” He begins to move his hips, but this time to get away, as much as it pains him. “I should just…”

Before he can so much as get the words out, though, Shiro pushes against his chest, pushes him down on the bed on his back, Shiro’s cock sheathed fully back inside him. It leaves Keith a little disoriented and kind of breathless, the way shows of Shiro’s prowess always tend to do. Keith loves all sides of him, but he can’t deny Shiro’s commanding leader persona is one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced. It makes him look back at the many commanding officer-cadet fantasies he used to have as a teenager, and it never ceases to make him wet.

“Keith,” Shiro says, voice low with a touch of anger, his eyes blazing with the fire that seems to burn Keith to the core, sending a shiver of pleasure over his body as he releases more slick around Shiro. “Don’t you let this make you feel like you’ve done something wrong. It’s  _ me  _ who can’t control myself. Every time I look at you, I start thinking about what I’m going to do to you later. The past few days have driven me insane.”

Keith swallows, his cheeks tingling with blood.

“God,  _ fuck  _ the Plovians,” Shiro continues. “What gives them the right to dictate our lives, anyway? We’re the Paladins of Voltron, for the universe’s sake. Doesn’t that give us the right to have protected sex whenever we want and with whoever we want it with?”

Despite himself, Keith laughs. At Shiro’s confused expression, he explains, “That just reminded me of something I used to think. I wondered why even as a Paladin of Voltron, I wasn’t allowed to have a single orgasm.”

“Oh, baby,” Shiro murmurs, softness returning as soon as it left, cradling Keith’s face. “You deserve all the orgasms in the world. You, over anyone else, deserve to feel good. And I just want to be the one to make you feel like that.”

“You do. You  _ are _ ,” Keith says, moving to take a hold of Shiro’s wrist by his face. “Nothing’s changed, Shiro. I still want you all the damn time. I just…” he averts his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I just feel like I’m still just a dumb kid sometimes, getting you into trouble with my reckless behavior and emotions.”

“Keith,” Shiro says, serious but warm. “You’ve never gotten me into any trouble I didn’t want to get into anyway. All you’ve done is given me the luxury of getting to be myself around you. Sometimes I  _ want  _ to be a little reckless, young and emotional. Most of the time I can’t, because of everything that has happened and continues to happen; but…when I’m with you, I feel like I can be that young guy again who taught you how to drive off a cliff.”

Keith lets out a short, affectionate laugh, warm with the memory of it. Sometimes, with the image of a perfect leader Shiro projects to everyone else, and with everything he’s been through, it’s easy for even Keith to forget how young he is. Only four and a half years Keith’s senior – barely twenty-three. And Shiro’s right – he’s never done anything he doesn’t want to do. He’s not a guy who can be made to do anything. That’s another way Keith has always felt they’re the same, despite what outsiders may think.

“I want you to always feel that way,” Keith admits softly. “I don’t want you to think you have to pretend with me. I’ve always l-” Keith swallows around the word. “Liked the real you, that you were with me the most.”

“I know,” Shiro murmurs, leaning down to give Keith a soft, affectionate kiss. “That’s what I like about you the most, too. So don’t feel like you’re somehow responsible for my actions.”

“Okay,” Keith says, nodding. There is a pause, before he lets out a snort. “I can’t believe we just said all that, and you’re still in me.”

“If you want, we can stop here,” Shiro says. “I really don’t want you to regret this.”

“I could never regret you,” Keith murmurs, bringing his fingers up to Shiro’s hair to caress the short strands with his nails. “Fuck, you’re still so hard.”

“You’re still so wet,” Shiro teases, but it comes out breathless. He gives Keith another kiss. “You sure you wanna continue?”

“It’s like you said. We’ll just ask Coran to give me a space version of a morning after pill, if we need to,” Keith says. “With how advanced Alteans are, there’s no way they don’t have them.” He pulls Shiro’s head down so their foreheads press against each other. “Let’s be young and reckless for once, Takashi.”

Shiro lets out a pained sound, and Keith feels him shiver with his whole body.

“Did you just get bigger?” he asks.

“Shut up,” Shiro groans, and kisses him hard.

It seems the use of Shiro’s first name was enough to convince him Keith is really up for this. There is no shred of hesitation on Shiro’s part anymore as he begins thrusting into Keith, finally giving him the treatment he’s been craving for days. Shiro’s cockhead hits his g-spot so nicely, Shiro stretches him out like nothing else, quickly making Keith grow wet again as Shiro sucks on his tongue.

Keith pulls back from the kiss for a bit, dazed and warm with pleasure. “R-rub my pussy again,” he murmurs against Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro leans down, giving Keith’s neck little nibbles with his teeth as Keith lets out a short breath with each touch. “What do good boys say, Keith?”

“P-please?” Keith murmurs, shivering at Shiro’s tone.

“All you had to do was ask,” Shiro says, bringing a hand to Keith’s pussy and starting to rub around.

Keith’s breath grows heavy. He’s already so close, having been denied for so long. And he has to admit, being naughty like this, being technically forbidden to do this; the risk of it all, makes the situation all the more thrilling.

“Fuck, Keith…!” Shiro groans, his thrusts growing faster and more erratic against Keith, hitting his g-spot with every move of his cock. “I-I’m gonna…!”

“M-me too, Takashi!” Keith cries.

”Do –  _ hah  _ – do you want me to pull out?”

Keith sucks in a breath. He probably should say yes, should minimize the risks as much as he can…but he doesn’t want to. Nothing finishes him off quite like feeling Shiro’s warm wet gush inside of him, as he does.

“No, keep going, come inside of me,” Keith rushes out between breaths. “L-let’s just risk it.”

“Fuck, baby,” Shiro hisses through clenched teeth. “You want it? You want me to come inside?”

“Please, Takashi!” Keith cries, now moving his own hips to meet Shiro’s trusts, forcing his hand on his clit to move at the same pace. He feels the heat in his abdomen climbing, knows he’s so, so close. “Come inside me! Come in me now!”

Shiro lets out a strangled noise, speeds up his hand, and Keith feels a wave of heat wash all over him, a warm wetness between his legs as his orgasm overtakes him, drawing him up tight like a cord string as he shouts out for the world to hear.

_ Yeah. Fuck the risk. Fuck the Plovians _ , Keith thinks as Shiro gives him one last, tender kiss.  _ This was so worth it. _

…

Just in case, Keith and Shiro make sure to shower and scrub thoroughly after they get out of bed, and avoid everyone else for as long as they can until they absolutely have to be present for the signing of the alliance documents. Thankfully, no one makes any comments, and Keith actually feels a little lighter after getting the whole thing over with. If the Plovians give him any more judgmental stares, he ignores them, watching on as Shiro and Allura put their names on the treaty.

They have a celebratory lunch afterwards. But it seems everyone else is just as eager as Keith and Shiro to leave and put this week behind them, because Allura manages to make up excuses about Voltron being needed elsewhere, and they’re able to climb back on the Castle of Lions not long after. Everyone quickly retires to do their own thing or to relax, which gives Keith and Shiro the opportunity to head off to Coran.

As soon as he sees them approaching, he closes his eyes and sighs. “Come with me.”

Keith can’t help the flush of shame heating up his cheeks and his insides. It’s not like Coran is being judgy over what they did, but it’s rather embarrassing that he and Shiro are apparently this obvious about it. Or perhaps Coran just sees more than he lets on. It kind of makes Keith wonder if this is what it’s like when your parents find out you actually have a sex life.

He just hopes Coran isn’t disappointed in them.

Keith and Shiro follow after Coran, holding hands for support, and Coran begins looking through some of the cabinets. He takes out a syringe and a small bottle of green luminescent liquid.

“I need to inject this into your bottom,” Coran says, an unreadable expression on his face as he fills the syringe.

Keith feels his ears tingle with another flush of humiliation, but he complies by taking off his pants. Perhaps this is his punishment for being so reckless in the first place.

Coran takes out a cleaning wipe and clears off a spot of skin just below Keith’s right buttock, before placing the tip of the syringe at the same place. “This may sting a little.”

“Just get it over with,” Keith murmurs, hanging his head.

He thinks he hears the air shift with Coran’s nod, before he feels the syringe break his skin and the way the drug makes his muscles tense up. He does his best to stay relaxed, breathing through the pain, knowing it will only hurt more if he tenses up.

“There, all done,” Coran says, sounding a bit warmer as he takes the needle out of Keith. Keith lets out a breath of relief. “This will terminate anything that might have started in you. It will act as temporary birth control for the next 48 vargas, as well. Come see me afterwards, and we’ll get you back on your regular medication.”

“Thanks, Coran,” Keith murmurs, still feeling a little humiliated as he pulls his pants back up.

“Are there any side effects we should be aware of?” Shiro asks.

“Nothing too severe,” Coran says, starting to put his things away. “Possible sleepiness and additional hunger, perhaps some dizziness. I recommend you go get some rest, Number Four. It’s been a long few quintants for all of us.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, unable to quite look Coran in the eye. “I’ll go do that.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Coran turn and approach him. He looks up to see the man’s soft expression, his blue eyes twinkling kindly as he places a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, lad,” he says warmly, smiling sympathetically. “You’re young and full of life. It’s natural you’d have urges. You’re not the first or the last person in the universe to ever need this medicine.”

Keith licks his lips. “So…you’re not mad?”

“There is a fine line between respect and control, Number Four. And I think the Plovians crossed that line a long time ago,” Coran says simply, giving him a small, encouraging smile. “Go, now. Get some sleep.”

Keith manages a smile of his own at that. “Okay. Thanks, Coran.”

“Anytime.”

Keith takes Shiro’s hand again and they make their way towards their shared room. The idea of some proper privacy feels like a huge load off Keith’s shoulders, and his steps feel so much lighter for it.

“Somehow, I feel like talking to Coran about this was the worst thing,” Shiro says as they walk, but there is laughter in his eyes and tone.

“I know, right?” Keith says, grinning at him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Shiro asks. “Feeling any side effects, yet?”

“I don’t think so,” Keith says. “Though I definitely won’t complain about the excuse to spend some time in bed.”

Shiro smirks. “Well, when you put it that way…”

“Shiro!” Keith laughs.

“Takashi,” Shiro says, firm but warm. “Don’t go back now on what you started.”

Keith smiles, warmth spreading through him like a hug, and he leans up to give Shiro a kiss. “Okay, Takashi.”

Shiro smiles at him. “Let’s go get some rest, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ninamyylly)!


End file.
